


Family Matters

by Moontune



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I came up with this idea this morning, Reader-Insert, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontune/pseuds/Moontune
Summary: With Taiyang and Qrow both having to go off on a mission, it's up to you to take care of Ruby and Yang while they're gone. While watching over your nieces, however, you find yourself longing to start a family of your own.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing something that isn't angsty and sad? It's more likely than you think.

Excited squeals could be heard throughout the household as two little girls ran around, their aunt close behind as she gave chase. They laughed and giggled as they made a break for the outdoors, escaping through the front door and attempting to hide behind some nearby bushes. You followed them outside, but stopped in the doorway before closing it behind you.

  
"Hmmm... I wonder where they went." You said, noticing the bright blonde hair contrasting behind the green and red of the wild rose bushes. You wandered around, pretending to be oblivious as you turned your back on them and looked toward the treeline.

  
You suddenly heard the two girls yell as they jumped into you, causing you to fall back into the earthy ground. Your nieces giggled and laughed as they landed on your chest and stared at you with wide sparkling eyes.

  
"We got you!" Ruby squealed with excitement.

  
"You're no match for us!" Yang spoke triumphantly, grinning as she and her sister held you down.

  
"Ohhh, you've defeated me!" You said, dramatically placing the back of your hand over your forehead. "I was a fool to think I stood a chance against two mighty huntresses!"

  
The three of you erupted into laughter as you broke character and held them close. Plucking a twig from Ruby's hair, the two girls got off of you, allowing you to get back up to your feet. Looking down at the two sisters, you heard Ruby's stomach grumble and you crossed your arms as you looked down at them.

  
"Are you hungry?" You asked. Ruby nodded at your question, and you looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly descending to the horizon, indicating that it was around late afternoon or early evening. "Well, I suppose I could fix you two some supper. How does Mac 'n Cheese sound?"

  
"With hot dogs?" Yang asked."

  
"Sure, why not?" You smiled and ruffled her hair before going back inside the house, Ruby and Yang following close behind. "And maybe if you two behave, I'll make you cupcakes for dessert."

  
You headed towards the kitchen, listening to your nieces' excited gasps at the mention of your signature sweets. You began filling a pot with water before you spoke again.

  
"How about you two go play upstairs while I get things ready? I'll call you down when it's done."

  
Nodding happily, Ruby and Yang ran upstairs to their room. While you cut and boiled the hot dogs, you heard them rummaging around in their toy boxes, presumably finding a few dolls or figurines to play with.

  
You sighed contently as you listened to their footsteps run around above you. You hummed quietly as you cooked, swaying your hips slightly as you worked around the kitchen.

  
Taiyang had called you in to take care of his daughters while he and Qrow went to work a mission on the coast of Sanus, jus south of Patch. A few bandits had been causing trouble for some of the villages, and they had requested a small team of huntsmen to help them out. You would have gladly tagged along to help, but Tai couldn't find a babysitter in time and instead came to you. Not that you were complaining, of course. You loved the two girls like they were your own daughters, and you were more than happy to spend time with them.

  
Though, as much as you loved your nieces, you couldn't help but find yourself wishing for a child of your own. You were hesitant to talk to your husband about it, and rightfully so. Qrow was a wonderful and semi-responsible man, but you knew how dangerous his missions were, and his semblance didn't exactly make matters better. Being a huntress yourself, you knew that danger was a given in your field of work- but many of Qrow's missions were much more serious than simply ridding a village of grimm or driving away bandits, and that painted a big target on his back.

  
Straining the macaroni of water and mixing the milk and cheese in, you shook your head to clear your mind of such thoughts. No, Qrow had enough to worry about. Having to take care of a child of his own would only add to his burden, and you couldn't find it in your heart to do that to him.

  
Adding the sliced hot dogs to the pasta, you turned off the stove and retrieved three bowls from the cupboards. Scooping an equal amount into each bowl, you placed them on the table and called the girls down to eat.

  
Running down the stairs and nearly tripping over each other, they sat down at the table. They looked around somewhat confused when they couldn't find a spoon or fork to eat with, however.

  
You simply smiled at them what they looked up at you. You held up two spoons before speaking, "You can have these after I see you wash your hands."

  
Yang huffed before getting out of her chair and walking to the kitchen sink, her younger sister following close behind. After watching them clean their hands and drying them off, you handed each of them a spoon before washing your hands yourself, grabbing a fork, and sitting down with them.

  
You finished your food quickly before getting up and rinsing your bowl out, placing it in the sink. You then began retrieving ingredients from the cupboards and fridge, getting ready to make cupcakes for your nieces, who watched you as they ate.

  
You had began mixing everything in the bowl by the time Yang and Ruby finished, who both got up and insisted that they help with baking. You smiled down at them, then handing the bowl to Yang.

  
"I'll let you help if you promise not to eat the mix, alright?" You booped Yang's nose before she nodded and went back to the table, placing it down and stirring the cake mix. You then retrieved the cupcake tins and paper liners, handing them to Ruby. "Put one of these in each hole, okay sweetie?"

  
Ruby nodded enthusiastically as she took the items from you and sat on the ground, carefully placing the liners into their spots in the tin. You then went to the oven and preheated it to the correct temperature, and looked over to Yang.

  
The five-year-old's eyes were crimson red as she grinned and stirred the mix furiously, splattering the table and occasionally spilling the contents of the bowl in the process. You laughed before you went over to her, helping her calm down a bit. If you were to be honest, making cupcakes would have been much easier _and_ much cleaner if you had done everything yourself. Of course, it wouldn't have been nearly as much fun without them "helping".

  
Not to mention that they were probably the best-tasting cupcakes you ever made.

  
After things settled down and the kitchen was cleaned up, the three of you lounged on the couch and watched some Friday-evening cartoons. You didn't pay much attention to the show, you found yourself preoccupied with brushing Yang and Ruby's hair. They insisted that you did before bedtime, because "It's not as messy in the morning when _you_  brush it!"

  
It seemed like sound logic to you.

  
Once you were done brushing the knots out of their hair, you waited until the show was finished before turning it off and ushered them upstairs to get changed into pajamas, and getting them cleaned up for bed. It was quite dark out, and your scroll told you it was 9:26 by the time you got them into bed.

  
But they weren't going to sleep without a bedtime story, of course. Unable to deny them their demands, you got up and gazed over the bookshelf, looking for a short story to read to them.

  
"How about... The Shallow Sea?" You suggested, picking up the book and looking over the cover.

  
"But you read that one before..." Ruby said quietly.

  
"Yeah!" Yang perked up, "What about the Two Brothers?"

  
Ruby pouted at that, "I wanted to hear the one about the seasons..." She whined.

  
"Okay," You spoke up, "We'll read about the Four Maidens tonight, and the Two brothers tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

  
The two agreed, and you retrieved the delicate book of the four maidens. The cover was made of wood, with the symbols of the four seasons engraved and painted on it. It was one of the many gifts you have given them, and the story itself had been your favourite as a child.

  
Sitting in a chair between their beds, the two girls got comfortable under their blankets and rested their heads on their pillows, facing you as you read.

  
"Deep in the forests of Remnant, beside a great and mighty river, stood the small, fragile home of a cold frail man. A lone wizard..."

  
You continued to read through the fairy tale, speaking with clarity and giving each character a different voice. Ruby and Yang listened intently, enthralled by the story and the way you told it, until they slowly began to doze off and fall asleep.

  
You closed the book upon finishing the story. Seeing that the two had fallen asleep, you carefully placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before turning off the lamp, quietly exiting their shared room.

  
Going back downstairs and sitting on the couch, you checked your scroll for any new messages. Before you could check your inbox, however, you heard a thud on the window. Looking up, you saw a familiar black bird slide down the window pane almost comically before it flew off.

  
The scroll in your hand notified you of a new message, to which you immediately opened.

  
_'Open the window'_

  
You sighed, shaking you head as you got up and slid the window up. The crow flew in past you, entering the house. Turning around, you found none other than Qrow Branwen standing in front of you.

  
"You know, there _is_ a door for a reason." You said, rolling your eyes at your husband's antics. The avian man simply chuckled before approaching you, and wrapping his arms around you. You leaned into him, taking in his familiar scent.

  
"Where's Tai?" You finally asked as you parted. Qrow simply shrugged.

  
"He's on his way." He answered, "I just figured I'd fly ahead to make sure you didn't set the kitchen on fire."

  
"Hey, that was _one_ time!" You playfully pushed him away as he chuckled, before he walked around and sat back on the couch and grabbed one of the leftover cupcakes. It was quiet for a few moments as he ate before the door opened, revealing Taiyang.

  
"Hey (y/n)," He smiled at you, "Sorry we took so long. I hope the girls weren't too much trouble."

  
"Oh no, they weren't any trouble at all." You replied, placing your hands on your hips. "Even if they were, it's not like I couldn't handle it."

  
"Well, thanks anyway. I really appreciate it." He said, going upstairs to check on his daughters. You sat down beside Qrow, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

  
The two of you stayed like that until you heard Tai come back down the stairs.

  
"You can stay the night if you two want," He said, holding a few blankets and two pillows. "I can arrange for an airship to take you back to Vale from the docks tomorrow afternoon, if that's alright."

  
"That sounds wonderful," You smiled softly as he handed you your temporary bedding. "Thanks, Tai."

  
Nodding, Taiyang wished you two a good night before climbing back upstairs and going to his room, closing the door behind him. You and Qrow set the pillows down against the arm of the couch, Qrow lying back on them as you leaned your back on his chest, his legs resting on either side of you as you pulled the blanket up the cover you both.

  
Once things calmed down, Qrow spoke up as he pulled you closer.

  
"So," He started, "What's on your mind?"

  
"Oh, nothing," You lied, "I'm just tired."

  
Qrow sighed softly, obviously not buying it. "(y/n), we've been together since Beacon, I know when something's bothering you. I'm not stupid."

  
"Well..." you hesitated, suddenly feeling nervous, "I've just been thinking lately..."

  
Qrow hummed in response, holding you close and resting his chin on the top of your head.

  
"I was just wondering if you've ever thought of having kids, is all..."

  
Your words were met with a thick silence as Qrow slowly processed what you said.

  
"...Yeah, I have actually," He sighed, "But with what I do- what _we_ do, don't you think it'd be unfair for the kid?"

  
"Well yeah, but at the same time... I'd like to raise a kid of our own. I mean, Tai seems to be doing pretty well, especially on his own. I don't see why we couldn't give it a shot..."

  
It grew quiet once again as Qrow mulled over his thoughts, thinking over his words carefully.

  
"...Okay." He finally said, catching you off guard. Your eyes widened slightly as you looked back at him.

  
"What?" You asked.

  
"I said okay." He answered, "We could give it a shot, and see how things work out."

  
"Seriously?"

  
"Yeah, seriously."

  
You smiled and leaned your head back, sighing contently as you slowly drifted to sleep in his arms.

  
"I love you." You whispered before falling asleep.

  
"Love you too." He responded, holding you close.


End file.
